A different beginning
by FMHC
Summary: The new student at Forks High is not unknown to Edward. What will his family think when Edwards's darkest secret moves in next door? Canon, AU and perhaps a bit OOC. Rated T for some dark themes here and there.
1. Part 1  EPOV  Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

**A different beginning**

Part 1 – EPOV - Chapter 1

The moon shone thru the sparse clouds onto the mostly deserted countryside in this part of Iowa. If it hadn't been for the thoughts I could hear in the vicinity I could have thought the scene beautiful, now it was marred by the man I followed.

I had picked up the filth early this morning but the unusually sunny weather had prevented me from bringing him justice earlier. His thoughts festered with hatred towards a woman and man. Never before had I encountered a more hateful man and I knew he was going to be mine tonight. As I closed in on him I noticed to my horror he had finally found the objects of his hate and I was too late to save those. As I raced towards the lonely farmhouse I heard their desperate thoughts about their own imminent deaths as well as their fear for their daughter who just came home. When I entered the house a few minutes later the man and woman laid dead and my pray was molesting the young woman.

A red haze clouded my eyes as I perceived some unusually fragrant blood in the house. Without pause I launched myself at the man and drained him in less than a minute. As I disgustedly threw his remains aside I realized the tantalizingly fragrant scent wasn't coming from him but from the barely breathing battered young woman on the floor. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding from several wounds, still she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. The frenzy returned as I knelt by her side and sampled the blood. Without another thought I started to lick her wounds and create new ones myself. The blood was so amazing I unconsciously savored it bit by bit rather than just drain as quickly as possible. Suddenly another thought hit and stopped me. This woman was clearly still alive and her large brown eyes were locked at my red ones, but I couldn't hear a single thought from her. I had never, ever, met anyone I couldn't read. It gave me pause enough to realize I was actually killing an innocent girl and my lust filled haze disappeared to be replaced by such an loathing for myself that I turned and ran as fast as I possibly could from the lonely house.

What had I done? It was hours later that I finally stopped my panicked flight when the sun of the new day started to rise. Self hatred and enormous loathing battled with fear as I had left the scene without destroying the evidence. I huddled in a small heap, shaking with emotions. I had become a monster more vile than the ones I so self righteously had hunted. After all these years I finally longed for my creator once again. To revel in Carlisle's peaceful mind and let his conviction guide me once more. I spent the remainder of the day hidden and as soon as night fell I made my way back to the only place I knew I'd find peace of mind. Had I not, even in my panicked state, already been headed in that direction? I had hated the change in our small family of sorts as Esme entered our lives but now I also knew that it was mostly my own arrogance doing. While I travelled the last miles I finalized the burying of the brown eyes that finally had torn the veil from my own eyes. I vowed to myself to let my shame and source of loathing remain my secret until this unnatural life ended.

They welcomed my more warmly than the Prodigal Son in the Gospel of Luke! Despite my shame and loathing I found solace and warmth in the family, even as it grew with more and more members over the years. If I ever remembered those brown eyes so enigmatically locked on mine I quickly forced the image away and the monotony of life as immortal went on.


	2. Part 1  EPOV  Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

**A different beginning**

Part 1 – EPOV - Chapter 2

Forks, WA. Even the name of the town was funnier than living among the trivial humans there. Had it not been for Carlisle's desire to work and the fittingly cloudy climate in Washington there wouldn't have been a single redeeming feature in this dismal town. Today was no exception even if a new girl was about to enter the High School me and my siblings spent our days in. The gossip had been ripe the last week. She was supposedly already 18 years old but still she wasn't entering the senior year. Her parents had died in some sort of horrible accident that had left her incapacitated enough to miss a whole year in school. No one seemed sure where she was actually from and guesses ranged from Canada to Florida to Europe. She was presumably also quite rich and had already bought a house on the outskirts of town. Her name was Isabella Swan and most boys in school were already head over heels in love with her. Great, would the small town drama never end?

I was tempted to skip lunch to find some solace in the woods during the lunch hour but Alice made me join them for Jaspers sake. All day my mind had been bombarded with images of the new girl, Bella as she requested. She had added to the rumors by being quite beautiful and terribly clumsy. Other than that she seemed to be rather quiet, intelligent and shy... Oh, for Heaven's sake! Why do I bother? When I entered the lunchroom I saw her in a small group at the far end, slowly nibbling an apple as self styled Queen of gossip Jessica told her about my family. I briefly looked across the room and met a pair of brown eyes that shook me more than the fact that her mind was quiet. No, impossible. There was no way that it was the girl of my memories. If she had survived against all odds she would have been over 90 years by now. Perhaps a great grand daughter? Jaspers situation claimed my mind then and I let the new mystery of Bella Swan rest as I helped him thru lunch.

With the Jasper situation taken care of I made my way to Biology and sat down. Almost before I had settled Bella entered the room and the swirl of heated air carried her scent to me. I literally froze as she stumbled her way to sit next to me. Her tense brown eyes met mine briefly as she sat down and their blackness seemed to make her even tenser. We spent the entire period as far apart as possible at the same table and as soon as the bell rang I fled. I had to gather the family at once, the new girl in school was a vampire!


	3. Part 1 EPOV Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

A different beginning

Part 1 – EPOV - Chapter 3

Could it be the girl? And in that case, what was she doing here? Wearing contacts and acting clumsy and all. Was she here for revenge? My mind swirled with possibilities. No, I would talk to the others and then we would decide how to proceed. A few quick messages later had us all ditching and heading home. As we waited for Carlisle we hunted quickly and then settled around the table to discuss.

The first thing Carlisle requested was a full recap of what had happened today and what we knew of this supposedly new human in town. To my amazement I was the only one that had sensed her scent cleanly enough to discern what she was. The others reacted almost exactly as I had predicted. Jasper scolded himself for missing such a strategic fact. Emmett hoped she'd be up for fighting, either for play or for real. Alice was annoyed at being at a loss for a vision regarding the outcome. Rose was confident about her own superior beauty and at the same time furious about the fact that someone had stolen this unknown girl's chance to become a mother. Carlisle was curious as always and wished to befriend who ever this was. It was Esme's reaction that caught me off guard. She hoped this mysterious girl could perhaps be a friend, or more, for me. What?

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked again to clarify.

"Yes!" I said.

"Did you pick up anything from her?" he then asked.

"No, nothing. Her mind is a complete blank. Just as…" I broke off. They didn't know I recognized her. Yet. I would have to tell them.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked before he noticed my pause.

"I was a bit preoccupied at lunch but I think I noted some slight fear from her but… Oh, man!" he paused to growl fiercely and then stare at me suddenly. "That's nothing compared to the angst pouring of Edward right now. What's going on?"

They all looked at me and I suddenly wished I had never been born, or reborn or whatever. This was my darkest secret and I never wanted them to know this. As I debated with myself I saw Alice's vision swirl from outcome to outcome, some bad and others worse if they didn't know the truth. I had to tell them… I took a deep but unnecessary breath and just told them. The reason behind my return to Carlisle and Esme from my rebellious years had been the topic for discussion but no one had ever dared to ask me directly. As I told them I watched their faces and minds minutely for their reactions. I almost expected them to ask me to leave or something for my abhorrent behavior but they didn't. They had all felt the temptation and apart from Carlisle, and in some regards Rose, they had all acted on it at least once. They were actually more impressed with the fact that I had been able to leave at all. But they were also concerned about the fact that I apparently had unintentionally created a vampire and left her to her own devices. How many lives had been lost for that mistake? How much pain and suffering could have been avoided if I had really killed her, or stayed to take care of her after the transformation?

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked in the silence after my confession.

We all looked at Carlisle. He was our father in the family, but also the leader for our coven. He rose and walked over to the window. He watched the darkening forest outside while he pondered the dilemma. It was not only our family he had to consider. It was the pack down at La Push to regard as well as the citizens of Forks too. Would this Bella be a threat to either of them? Would the pack discover her and our past connection and see that as a breach in the treaty? As far as we knew she at least lived on our land. The rumor placed her in a small house on the southern side of the Sol Duc River, on our side of the highway. Carlisle turned back towards us with a plan forming. I wasn't too happy about it but Alice vision seemed to favor it.

"Jasper, "he started. "Check if you can find anything on her on the net. Specifically current address and any personal history you can uncover without risk to blowing whatever cover she has made here."

Jasper nodded and was at the computer within seconds. Next Carlisle looked towards Alice. She knew what he was about to ask and her eyes glazed over as she sought for any vision that might help us. She growled after a few minutes as nothing clear could be seen. Jasper was instantly by her side and held her tight.

"Nothing of any use!" she said annoyed. "Too many things are undecided yet. Apart from some positive feelings all I get is a vision of her on the floor of a partially furnished room, listening to Scooter of all things…"

We all looked at Jasper then.

"I have her address and it's the old Victorian we considered too small and close to town when we moved here. It was bought by Swan Inc. about a week ago and she has it listed as her current address as of last Monday. Before that she was registered in an apartment in Bronx, NYC, also owned by the same company. Swan Inc. is listed as a small company mainly dealing in procurement and upkeep of various real estate and some trust funds. Its current owner is one Isabella Swan who recently took over from Renee Swan. The company is fifty years old and was originally founded by another Isabella Swan…"

"It would seem that she has discovered a concept much like our own company and that combined with attending High School could indicate an approach to this life similar to our own…" Carlisle mused while looking back outside. "I think our only option is to visit her as soon as possible, preferably right now. During that visit we should be as open as possible about ourselves and the special circumstances in Forks, but without revealing the specifics about the wolves of La Push."

"What if she came here because of us?" I had to ask.

Jasper tried to sift thru any possible emotions perceived during lunch as Alice made a quick recap of the last few month's visions. She shook her head and looked at Jasper.

"I think she started out somewhere between bored and polite curiosity but shortly after Jessica's talk about us that turned to surprise, unease and perhaps slight fear. I honestly don't think she knew we were here when she came here," he stated. "So direct approach should be better, but perhaps we should make it… Noisily… If we sneak up on her without Edward being able to read her mind for her reactions or intentions, we could get into a more difficult situation."

We all looked at each other and nodded our consent to the idea. Finally Carlisle nodded and opened to lead us out the back door.

"We have no idea about any other skills apart from being a shield of some sort. As leader I should go first and the rest of you closely behind. We are on a friendly visit until we know more, "he stated gravely before taking off.


	4. Part 2 BPOV Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

AN: I had't expected the reception for this story and I'm really happy! Here are the next part, put in three chapters as the previous one. Enjoy!

A different beginning

Part 2 – BPOV – Chapter 1

I was sitting in the park, contemplating my future. It was high time to move on, again. I sometimes wished I could fake being older than thirty tops but I knew better than to wish for the impossible. If any of the really bad impossibilities in my life had been possible I would definitely never been here and now. Now the only question was to were, and what to do when I got there. A small paragraph in a newspaper on the ground caught my eye. It humorously proclaimed the town of Forks, WA, to be the least likely place to get sunburn in the northern part of the States. Sounds like my kind of place! I meandered back home at a leisurely human pace despite that it was past midnight and not many people around.

A few clicks later I was nearly an expert of that tiny town and looking for some appropriate estate to buy. An old Victorian quite far out in the woods looked as good as it could get and a few clicks later I had made an offer to the realtor. Next order of business was to enroll in High School. Again a few clicks took care of that. God, how I loved the invention of internet! I looked around my sparsely furnished apartment. I didn't really own much I couldn't live without, and the rest I could always buy again if I felt I needed it. While waiting for dawn and a last few days at work I composed my resignation. I had really liked my time as a teacher for kids in need, but ten years was the limit and I learned that long ago.

Within a week I had become the owner of an old Victorian, in slight need of renovation, and received a letter welcoming me as student at Forks High. I went out on a limb and claimed to be eighteen years old and orphaned to prevent too many questions in such a small town. To keep up appearances I hired a company to move my things across country. The most valuable things fit into my car that I intended to drive there myself. Friday afternoon was suitably rainy as I bid my students farewell, got in my car and started the drive to my new life. Within minutes I had cranked the stereo up loud and was singing merrily along as the miles started to roll away.


	5. Part 2 BPOV Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

A different beginning

Part 2 – BPOV – Chapter 2

A slight need of renovation? Yeah, right! I got into Forks late Wednesday and had barely time to do the most necessary repairs before the truck showed up with my furniture on Friday. The three men were true gentlemen and helped carry everything inside and I played my part and served them a few beers and made them some sandwiches before sending them home. I had already checked my immediate surroundings, and hunted extra extensively on the way, so I stayed at home during the weekend. I had time to properly mend the roof and windows. The exterior got a new coat of paint and I redid most of the interior as well. It was perhaps a bit risky to do it all at the exaggerated speed I was able to but the house had been in a dismal state and I could probably claim help from now departed friends if the realtor should happen to come by too soon. Then it was Monday and first day of school all over again.

I got out of my car and headed for the front office to pick up some things and then I had no more excuses from interacting with my fellow students. I had long ago decided to enhance my natural shyness with a thoroughly clumsy way of moving. Teens usually tended to keep a distance to people like that and it helped me keep my true self secret. Despite my efforts I seemed to have almost half the school as friends by the time lunch rolled around and I had to make an effort to eat something. As the girl called Jessica droned on and on about the other students I tried to appear interested but it wasn't until she directed my attention to the last few I reacted.

Cullens and Hales she called them and really got into the dirtier bits of town gossip as she introduced them. I tried hard not to look at them but I had no doubt about what kind of beings they were. All the traits were there together with the scent the heated air carried my way. Still I only had eyes for the one Jessica called Edward Cullen. He seemed to look at me too but his black eyes moved on so quickly that I wasn't entirely sure that my last human memories were correct. He was easily beautiful enough to be my long lost angel. I carefully checked the others too then. They were all definitely in need of a good hunt and I noted that the one called Jasper didn't even breathe. They had plenty of untouched food on their trays so they must see less reason to appear human than I did. They whispered between themselves but the lunchroom was a bit too noisy to make out everything. I caught something about Edward not being able to read me, whatever that meant, before having to go to the next class.


	6. Part 2 BPOV Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

A different beginning

Part 2 – BPOV – Chapter 3

Next class was Biology and as I entered I noted that Edward Cullen sat at the only table with an available seat. As I passed thru the airflow from the vent by the door I saw him stiffen and his black eyes seemed to pierce right thru me. Yes, he recognized me and knew what I was alright. That was easily the most awkward hour I had ever spent. We could have held a conversation in whispers but he scooted as far away from me as possible and I didn't feel confident enough to try to start talking myself. As soon as the bell rang he was up and out the door. On my way to next class I saw him and his siblings leave in a flashy new Volvo at high speed. Not particularly inconspicuous in my opinion, but no one would probably want mine anyway. The rest of the day dragged by and I was finally free for the night. I was starting to regret my choice of new hometown as I drove my battered old truck towards home. It was the first car I had ever bought and I was quite partial to it. I didn't even care that it no longer was the speed demon of its youth, besides I usually ran if I was in a real hurry anyway.

When I got home I plopped down on the living room floor to think things thru. Jessica had mentioned seven Cullens and Hales, which meant two more that I had yet to see. Seven to one was never good odds. The biggest question right now was what Edward thought about me. I had built my life as this new type of being on the hope of one day finding the beautiful angel that initiated this. I was now close to him but he seemed appalled at my presence. Was he disappointed that I couldn't live like he did? I knew the contacts I wore masked my eye color quite well. Perhaps he could tell from my scent that I had failed him? I just couldn't… Perhaps he would gather the others and attack during the night? Erase the mistake he made all those years ago… I felt my mind start to spiral away in fear and trepidation. I quickly put some music on to soothe my nerves and as soon as Scooter started belting out his catchy phrases my mind soothed and before long I was on my feet swirling to the upbeats. Then I heard them…


	7. Part 3 CPOV Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

A different beginning

Part 3 – MixedPOV – Chapter 1 – CPOV

As we made our way thru the dark forest we took care to make some noises as soon as we heard the music coming from Bella's house. When the trees thinned out before the river I could see the brown haired young girl twirling like a dervish to the loud music. When we landed after jumping the river I saw her still and then sink to the floor and curl up with her arms around her raised knees. She was facing in our direction but resting her forehead on her knees so I couldn't see her eyes. There was a patio on the river side of the house and as we approached it I heard her voice clearly over the music.

"The patio door is unlocked, please come in" she said and reached for the remote to turn off the music.

I opened the door and we all entered the sparsely furnished living room. The scents of paint, wallpaper paste and sawdust was strong but it was no doubt that her own scent was the sweet floral so typical of vampires. I stood a few moments regarding the small form before me. She was probably no more than 5'4" and I felt my 6'2" to be too menacing as she seemed positively terrified. A quick glance at Jasper and then Edward confirmed my suspicion as Edward nodded slightly. Kneeling slowly before her I introduced myself as reassuringly as I possibly could.

"Good evening, Bella. I am Carlisle and I am the father of this family. We come in peace to welcome you to Forks."

"Umm… Thanks… I'm Bella, as you already know. I have no family…" she replied without looking up. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I had no idea anyone like me lived here when I choose to move here. I have met a few others before, in Texas and New Mexico, but I didn't like them and moved back north instead were I have never met anyone before…"

My heart went out to this poor, lonely, girl sitting before me. I was momentarily distracted by the fact that she didn't call us vampires and wondered if it was because she didn't like it, or if she didn't even know that's what we are. And she still refused to look at us so I had no idea of what she would think of our dietary choice, or what she had indeed chosen herself.

"Bella, why won't you look at us?" I asked softly.

"Umm… No thanks, I had such a nice image of umm… Edward that I don't want to spoil…" she replied hesitantly and curled up further.

"Nice?" Edward exclaimed. "I killed you! Took your life from you! Destroyed it! I saw your expression, you looked so angry and betrayed when I left, it has haunted me ever since. You are right to hate me…"

I knew my son well enough to know how much this must have bothered him thru the years. We all felt betrayed in one way or another that our lives had been altered beyond repair by our transformations. But Bella's reply stunned me deeply; just as I'm sure the others felt too.

"Destroyed? Hate? No! You gave me life! Yes I felt angry and betrayed at first when you left because I wanted to die. You have no idea what my life was like and how much I have enjoyed myself since. If you had stayed I could have told you… I spent so many years looking for you before I came to the conclusion that you were an angel sent to save me and not meant to be found. I don't know what, why or how you did it, but I could never ever hate you for it! I just thought you hated me for not being able to live your kind of life…"

I looked into my family's stunned faces as Bella's word sunk in. She must have learnt enough about vampires to know that our family's golden eyes meant we didn't hunt humans. I turned back to face her again and gently asked her to tell us everything. With a sigh she complied.


	8. Part 3 BPOV Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

A different beginning

Part 3 – MixedPOV – Chapter 2 – BPOV

"My name is Isabella Swan and I was born in New York in some time in the autumn of 1907. My mother, Renee, was an Italian immigrant and my father, Charles Swan, was the son of a wealthy businessman in New York. I know nothing of my mother's side of the family as she left them in her early teens to work as a maid in the Swan household. She and Charles fell in love and were able to hide it until she got pregnant with me. Charles Sr. was furious and my parents fled as soon as I was born. We ended up in rural Iowa and life was hard and difficult at best. My parents loved each other but mostly felt indifferent about me. I wasn't hit very often and went to bed not too hungry most nights, still it was not easy. I started working on the farm as soon as I could walk and never went to school. And I never had time to enjoy the smaller things in life. Like a sunny day, a blooming flower, pristine snow, singing birds or a starry night…

I had a few friends in the two slightly younger girls on a neighboring farm but when their mother died their father started drinking. Within a year he had sold the oldest one to a brothel and beaten the younger one to death. He then torched his farm, either intentionally or by mistake, when he learned about his other daughter's suicide at the brothel. My parents saw it as good thing as it meant that we were even more isolated. They feared Charles Sr. should find them and preferred solitude above all else.

Five years later he finally did find us. I had been out past sundown to milk our four cows and came home to find them cornered by him in our small house. He shot them both and then attacked me. I had no illusions and knew he would kill me too as so as he had satisfied himself with my body. It was a relief actually. I had contemplated suicide from time to time but as my parents needed me I didn't act on it. Then something tore him from my body and I was shocked to see the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I had difficulty to grasp events thru the pain and then he was kneeling by my side and I couldn't stop looking. I had no idea what he did but I didn't care as long as he was there. I finally realized that there was beauty in the world too but then he left and I felt betrayed when I lost it just as I found it.

Then the pain started and it was amazing to actually feel something. Up until then I had not realized how numb I was, it was as if I was born again. When the pain subsided and I opened my new eyes I could finally see the world in all its glory. After a few months of trial and error while getting used to my new body, I finally set out to try and find the angel I remembered to thank him for his gift. I searched from one end of the States to the other to no avail. I met some others similar to me while travelling in the south but they held so much anger and hate that I refused to come with them.

I finally found my own way of living here in the north after a few more decades and it's been fairly nice too. I went to school for the first time and eventually founded a company to ease the ownership of my estates and funds. Now I stay roughly ten years in any place and then move on. It gets a bit lonely from time to time but as I've never found any description fitting what I am I felt that keeping it secret was most prudent. I'm sure you are much more skilled in this life than I can ever hope to be and I will move away now so you can stay in peace here. I know I could never live life the way you do any way… "

After ending my horrible life's story I raised my head and met Carlisle's eyes with a steady gaze. I think we both got equally shocked as we looked into each other's golden eyes.


	9. Part 3 EPOV Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc etc, just a love to tinker with them!

A different beginning

Part 3 – MixedPOV – Chapter 3 – EPOV

Wait! Her eyes are gold? But she said… Oh, my eyes were red back then and black last time we met. She must have come to the conclusion we all hunted humans… She could live with us now! And not be alone any more. Yes! One as beautiful as her shouldn't have to be alone… But what if she wants to leave anyway? Nooo, I don't want that… How can I make her change her mind? Will she be scared if I ask her to stay? Is she still scared of us anyway? What does Jasper pick up? Ooops, my confusion and the others surprise seems to override whatever she might feel. Got to get a grip on myself, I'm Edward for Pete's sake! Focus, man! Come up with something worth saying, you're smart! Ehhh...

Carlisle saved my spinning head from spewing out something horrible by extending his hand and helping her rise from the floor. Bella looked slightly embarrassed at the sudden shift from caution to cordiality and that she was center of attention. After a life in the shadows of others I guessed it could take a while to get used to and that got me thinking…

"I take it you are already slightly familiar with my family thru Jessica at school, "Carlisle started. "But still, proper introductions are always better. This here is my wife, Esme…"

"Welcome to Forks, dear Bella!" Esme said as she smiled warmly.

I tried to compose myself as Carlisle continued the introductions and even managed to get a plausible smile and a "Hi!" out at the appropriate point. Afterwards Bella seemed even more embarrassed and shy as she looked between us all. In usual fashion the others all held on to their mates and it was clear that Bella and I were the odd ones out. I picked up on my earlier thought and took a leap of fate. If there was any possibility to repair whatever damage my previous behavior had caused it was now or never.

"Bella, "I started and felt a jolt in my still heart when she turned to me with a slight smile. "As we didn't start out under the best of circumstances, and I've already told the others my side of things, perhaps I should tell you too?"

"Thanks, that would be nice to know… "she replied shyly.

"I think that's something you can take care of very well on your own, "Carlisle broke in. "We'll return home meanwhile. And you are more than welcome to visit anytime you like Bella!"

With that the other's left and I stood alone with Bella in her house. I felt nervous and apprehensive, not quite knowing how or where to start. With a small smile she gestured towards her couch and we settled together. I appreciated her human behavior even if it was just us there. After taking a deep breath I started to tell her the story of my life.

"It really all started in a Chicago hospital in 1918; I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish influenza…"

The End

AN: Well, this is the end of the beginning. I haven't got a clue what will happen next, but as soon as I do, you'll see it here. This story was inspired by seeing a small, brown haired, girl twirl around while listening to Scooter. Hopefully more inspiration will hit sooner rather later.


End file.
